


Kintsugi

by Alicchan



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, HiroMido - Freeform, M/M, Midorikawa Ryuuji - Freeform, Midorikawa centric, Missing Moments, Multi, Suzuno/Midorikawa brotp
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicchan/pseuds/Alicchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>| Midorikawa Ryuuji, Suzuno Fuusuke | brotp |<br/>Midorikawa scosse il capo e afferrò un paio di magliette sistemate nella valigia, riponendole in ordine sui ripiani che Fuusuke gli aveva lasciato liberi. Passò i successivi venti minuti a ordinare abiti nell’armadio, pensando che se avesse trascorso più tempo lì sarebbe riuscivo a passarne di meno in compagnia degli altri, evitando emicrania ancora più forti nel tentativo di ricordare eventi passati che forse, ormai, erano del tutto perduti.<br/>E Ryuuji si sentiva davvero perduto, senza i suoi ricordi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall

 

**金継** **ぎ** **-** **kintsugi**

 

Midorikawa aprì la valigia e osservò il contenuto con aria assorta per svariati minuti.

“Sistema le tue cose nei ripiani in basso.” gli aveva detto Suzuno, prima di uscire dalla stanza. Gli aveva parlato con quel tono gelido che lo contraddistingueva da sempre, ma che aveva iniziato a fargli davvero paura solo quando il progetto Aliea era iniziato. Ryuuji ci aveva messo un mese per riuscire a recuperare i cocci della sua memoria: li aveva presi e, nonostante avesse cercato di incollarli come meglio aveva potuto, c’erano ancora troppi vuoti. E non riusciva a riempirli, ma non voleva chiedere aiuto a qualcuno. Si sentiva ancora troppo a disagio persino con Miura, anzi, soprattutto con lui.

Il giorno in cui era tornato al Sun Garden, quando Hiromu lo aveva accolto con un abbraccio caldo e confortante Midorikawa gli aveva detto di non conoscerlo. La faccia sconvolta di quello che evidentemente in passato doveva essere stato il suo migliore amico lo aveva distrutto; non intendeva ferirlo, eppure davvero non riusciva a ricordare i momenti che avevano passato insieme, o anche quale fosse il suo nome. La sua memoria era composta di eventi sparpagliati alla rinfusa: l’ultima partita contro la Raimon, Hitomiko che lo trovava solo al parco e lo portava al Sun Garden, Endou Mamoru, Gran, la Aliea, il signor Kira …

Midorikawa appoggiò le mani sulle tempie e cominciò a massaggiarle. In quell’ultimo periodo il mal di testa non lo abbandonava mai. Per un attimo gli sembrò di sentire nuovamente la voce fredda di Gazel e rabbrividì. Hitomiko era riuscita a sistemare tutte le camere solo il giorno prima e quasi rimpiangeva il dover dormire in un sacco a pelo: aveva sperato che gli venisse assegnata una stanza singola, come quella che aveva da piccolo (era un’altra delle poche cose che ricordava), ma non era successo. Tutto sommato però, rifletté, essere insieme a Suzuno doveva essere un po’ come rimanere da soli, perciò forse era andata bene comunque.

Alla fine, era una delle situazioni migliori in cui sarebbe mai potuto capitare: finire in stanza con Hiromu avrebbe solo aumentato i suoi sensi di colpa, Nagumo sembrava diventato ancora più scontroso dopo la fine dell’Aliea e Hiroto, beh, lui non voleva vederlo e basta.

Il solo pensiero di finire nella medesima camera di Kiyama probabilmente gli avrebbe procurato incubi per tutto il mese successivo.

Midorikawa scosse il capo e afferrò un paio di magliette sistemate nella valigia, riponendole in ordine sui ripiani che Fuusuke gli aveva lasciato liberi. Passò i successivi venti minuti a ordinare abiti nell’armadio, pensando che se avesse trascorso più tempo lì sarebbe riuscivo a passarne di meno in compagnia degli altri, evitando emicrania ancora più forti nel tentativo di ricordare eventi passati che forse, ormai, erano del tutto perduti.

E Ryuuji si sentiva davvero perduto, senza i suoi ricordi.

 

Sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta. Dopo aver finito di svuotare il suo bagaglio, Midorikawa aveva deciso di stendersi sul letto, cercando di rilassarsi – tentativo vano. Il rumore lo fece scattare seduto sul materasso e, guardando l’orologio sul comodino, si accorse che doveva essere passata più di mezz’ora. Sentì bussare di nuovo, questa volta più forte, perciò si alzò.

« Midorikawa, mi stavo preoccupando. » disse apprensiva Hitomiko, entrando nella stanza appena Ryuuji le aprì « La cena è pronta da un po’ e non ti ho visto ».

« Mi ero … addormentato, ecco. » mormorò. La donna rimase ad osservarlo per alcuni istanti, poi sorrise « Beh, mi fa piacere che tu sia riuscito a dormire un po’. Ti aspetto giù, allora ». Appena il suono dei passi di Hitomiko nel corridoio scomparve, Midorikawa chiuse bruscamente la porta. Fece un paio di sospiri e alla fine si decise ad uscire.

 

La sala mensa era stata tinteggiata con un giallo così intenso che quasi faceva male agli occhi. Ryuuji entrò e si sedette ad un tavolo vuoto, sperando che nessuno si mettesse a fissarlo. Decise di mangiare in fretta e scomparire il più velocemente possibile. Era lì da meno di una settimana, ma ancora non era riuscito a riambientarsi del tutto. Osservare come anche gli ex giocatori della Gemini Storm fossero riusciti a tornare alla normalità così in fretta lo faceva sentire frustrato e, anche se non voleva ammetterlo del tutto a se stesso, invidioso.

Si chiedeva perché lui avesse perso ogni traccia di ricordi e gli altri no, perché lui era rimasto a vagare per chissà quanto abbandonato a se stesso prima di essere trovato – per la seconda volta nella sua vita – da Hitomiko e gli altri no. Mentre rifletteva su quanto velocemente la sua vita fosse andata a rotoli dai cinque anni in poi, rischiò quasi di strozzarsi con un boccone. Tossì e prese il bicchiere pieno d’acqua per bere un sorso. Quando lo riappoggiò sul tavolo, si accorse che qualcuno si era seduto di fronte a lui.

Alzando lo sguardo, vide il viso di una ragazza che lo fissava sorridendo. Aveva capelli azzurri legati in una strana pettinatura, per cui sembrava che avesse due ventilatori in testa: ragionò sul fatto che quel volto non gli era nuovo, ma non riusciva a ricordare il suo nome e si sentì mortificato come era accaduto con Diam.

La ragazza sembrò capire e si indicò. « Sono Maki. Maki Sumeragi, ricordi adesso? » domandò speranzosa. Midorikawa la fissò in silenzio per alcuni attimi, poi gli venne in mente una cosa « … Dyson? ». Sumeragi sentendo quel soprannome gonfiò le guance ed assunse un’espressione quasi offesa, così l’altro si chiese se non avesse fatto un errore madornale, ma poi la ragazza tornò a sorridere « Sì, quello è il soprannome che mi ha dato Nagumo. Sono felice che ti ricordi di me, Ryu-chan! ».

« Io … » non seppe come rispondere, non avendo alcun ricordo a parte immagini sbiadite, così decise di rimanere in silenzio. Si accorse che Maki aveva una parlantina iper–sviluppata e la ascoltò mentre raccontava del periodo precedente all’Aliea. Gli raccontò di alcune gite che avevano fatto insieme ad Hitomiko e alla prima volta che avevano giocato a pallone.

« C’era anche il campeggio! » esclamò Maki. « Andavamo nel bosco vicino al lago e facevamo il falò. Era divertente … e aspettavamo tutti alzati per vedere le stelle che si riflettevano sul lago ». Maki appoggiò il viso sui palmi delle mani e iniziò a fissare un punto imprecisato sul tavolo con sguardo sognante. Midorikawa si sforzò di farsi venire in mente qualcosa di ciò che gli era stato detto: il falò, il lago o anche solo gli alberi del bosco, ma non ci riuscì nemmeno sforzandosi.

« Gli unici che riuscivano a restare svegli finché tutto il lago si riempiva di stelle eravate tu e Hiroto. » mormorò la ragazza. Ryuuji si irrigidì, sentendo che l’appetito gli era passato.

Maki non sembrò accorgersene e continuò « Sai, nemmeno io ricordo tutti i dettagli di quei campeggi, potrei chiedere a lui di raccontarti il resto! Aspetta che lo chiam– ».

« No! » sbottò Midorikawa, nervoso, facendo sobbalzare l’amica « Non serve. » sussurrò poi lui, abbassando il tono, dopo essersi reso conto di aver spaventato Sumeragi « In effetti, pensavo di andare. Sono molto stanco in questi giorni, perdonami. » terminò bruscamente, alzandosi.

Maki annuì lentamente e rimase un attimo in silenzio, con la fronte leggermente crucciata, prima che le tornasse il sorriso « Allora buona notte, Ryu-chan! » salutò. Midorikawa le rispose con un sorriso sghembo e dopo aver sistemato i piatti uscì dalla mensa e salì le scale correndo. Si diede dell’idiota, perché in fondo Maki non aveva fatto altro che raccontargli un dettaglio della loro infanzia, ma evidentemente non riusciva ancora ad accettare alcuni ricordi.

 

Quando aprì la porta della stanza, vide che Suzuno era già dentro e stava sistemando alcuni libri sulla sua scrivania. Scorse dei libri di psicologia impilati uno sopra l’altro, perché gli scaffali che aveva a disposizione erano già pieni. In quel momento Ryuuji si ricordò che anche lui aveva molti libri – fantasy o di fantascienza principalmente – ma non aveva idea di dove fossero finiti. Avrebbe voluto domandare a Fuusuke se per caso lui ne sapeva qualcosa, ma lo sguardo stanco che l’albino gli rivolse lo fece desistere. Midorikawa allora decise di sedersi sul letto e afferrò l’orologio per impostarlo.

Suzuno appoggiò le scarpe in un angolo vicino al suo comodino producendo un tonfo sordo che attirò la sua attenzione, poi l’albino gli parlò, senza guardarlo « Ti serve per forza la sveglia? » chiese atono. Midorikawa osservò l’oggetto che teneva tra le mani « … No, in realtà no, mi sveglio presto già da solo. » constatò, pensando che le notti in bianco ormai erano un appuntamento fisso per lui.

« Allora staccala. » borbottò in risposta l’albino « Mi irrita essere svegliato da quella roba la mattina. Una volta avevo lasciato quella di Nagumo dalla finestra … e tu mi hai sgridato ».

« Davvero? » domandò Ryuuji sorpreso « Io … non lo sapevo. » abbassò lo sguardo verso il pavimento, cercando di focalizzare quel momento e per un attimo gli parve di afferrarlo, ma scivolò via « Non lo ricordo ».

« Fa nulla. Ora te l’ho ricordato io. » disse l’altro, schietto « Prima o poi ti verrà in mente, vedrai ».

« Lo spero. » mormorò Midorikawa, sebbene non ci credesse sul serio.

Suzuno si voltò per osservarlo « Sai, le speranze vanno a nozze con i sogni. » mormorò, sdraiandosi sul letto « Quindi direi che è ora di dormire. » dichiarò, spegnendo la luce e girandosi dall’altra parte, verso il muro.

E a Ryuuji rimasero solo le stelle come compagnia.


	2. Break.

 

  
_Un ragazzo dai capelli castani gli si avvicinò «Reize, che cosa ci fai qui?» gli chiese «Allora sei tu quello che sta creando scompiglio in giro!» esclamò._  
_Ci mise alcuni istanti per capire che il ragazzo stava parlando con lui, ma il nome con cui l’aveva chiamato continuava a suonargli totalmente nuovo, così come le facce delle persone che gli erano davanti gli sembravano sconosciute, meno una, più familiare delle altre._  
_«… Chi… Chi siete voi?» domandò, titubante. Una ragazza lo squadrò, sorpresa «Cosa?»._  
_Il ragazzo castano si sistemò la fascia arancione che aveva in testa «Non fingere di non conoscermi!» esclamò seccato «Io sono Endou Mamoru, e tu sei quello che ha distrutto la mia scuola, la Raimon!»._  
_«La Raimon… il nome non mi è nuovo… Il mio nome… io… non riesco a ricordarlo»._  
_La ragazza osservò Mamoru «Endou non penserai che... la Aliea ha cancellato la sua memoria per punirlo della sconfitta?» mormorò preoccupata. Reize – così lo avevano chiamato, ma non sapeva se quello era davvero il suo nome – non aveva idea di cosa fosse la Aliea, per quanto si sforzasse di ricordare._  
_«Come possono aver fatto una cosa simile?!» sbottò Endou «Usare il calcio per ferire le persone è già abbastanza crudele, ma fare del male ad uno dei tuoi giocatori… uno dei tuoi amici…»._  
_Il ragazzo dall’aspetto familiare sbuffò «Oh, per favore… risparmiamelo.» si lamentò a bassa voce. Sentendolo, Reize si ricordò il suo nome. Lo sguardò con la coda dell’occhio, studiandone i lineamenti, e si accorse che si trattava davvero Gran. Rabbrividì, continuando comunque a fissarlo, incurante di ciò che Mamoru stava dicendo._  
_Quando sentì la mano del capitano della Raimon poggiarsi sulla sua spalla, la sua attenzione si spostò su di lui. «Reize, ascolta.» disse «Non ricordi nemmeno il tuo nome, non puoi essere tu la causa dei problemi. Piuttosto, devi trovare un luogo sicuro»._  
_Reize lo osservò confuso «Un posto… sicuro… ?» ripeté a bassa voce, muovendo alcuni passi avanti. Notò Gran rivolgergli uno sguardo di sufficienza e all’improvviso gli venne in mente il vero nome del rosso. Fu sul punto di chiamarlo e cercare di chiedergli aiuto, ma Endou parlò nuovamente «Reize! Aspetta, prendi questo.» esclamò il ragazzo, dandogli tra le mani un pallone da calcio leggermente consumato._  
_Reize osservò l’oggetto che ora era tra le proprie mani con aria confusa. «Cos– Cos’è?»._  
_Endou gli rivolse un grande sorriso «È un pallone da calcio, ricordi? Sei molto bravo a calcio. Possiamo giocare tutti insieme una volta, okay?» propose, allargando il sorriso._

   
  
Midorikawa si svegliò bruscamente, mettendosi seduto sul letto. Si guardò attorno, ansimante e sudato, e si accorse di essere sempre nella stanza che Hitomiko gli aveva assegnato. Sospirò, sentendo i battiti del cuore ancora troppo veloci, così si sdraiò nuovamente cercando di addormentarsi. Non riuscendoci, iniziò prima a rotolare su un fianco e poi sull’altro; infine spostò lo sguardo e osservò il soffitto: osservò in silenzio la luce della strada che passava attraverso le fessure della persiana.  
Quando decise che anche i giochi di luce sulla parete erano diventati troppo noiosi allungò una mano e la portò sotto il letto e da lì tirò fuori un pallone da calcio leggermente sgualcito.  
_“Possiamo giocare tutti insieme una volta, okay?”_  
Dopo la Aliea, Midorikawa non aveva più giocato a calcio, anzi, la sola idea di praticare nuovamente quello sport lo terrorizzava. Non era spaventato dal gioco in sé, ma dai ricordi che potevano tornare calciando un pallone. Era un pensiero che lo ossessionava costantemente, quasi quanto la frase pronunciata da Hiroto quel giorno e lo sguardo di sufficienza che gli aveva rivolto.  
Si sistemò meglio sotto le coperte e strinse il pallone a sé, respirando piano, finché, finalmente, riuscì a riprendere sonno.

   
Quando Midorikawa aprì gli occhi, il mattino successivo, si accorse che Suzuno non era più nel suo letto. Ryuuji si stiracchiò, sbadigliando, e nel muoversi il pallone da calcio che gli aveva regalato Endou rotolò sul pavimento, finendo in mezzo alla stanza.  
Alzandosi, spinse nuovamente il pallone sotto il letto e prese l’elastico per capelli che aveva appoggiato sul comodino, accanto alla sveglia, e leggendo le lancette si accorse che erano le nove e mezza di mattina. Camminò pigramente fino a giungere davanti alla porta chiusa del bagno e bussò per capire se Suzuno era lì: non ricevendo alcuna risposta, entrò per lavarsi.  
Si sentiva stanco anche dopo essersi lavato più volte la faccia con l’acqua ghiacciata. Non aveva alcuna voglia di scendere, pensò mentre si vestiva con i primi abiti trovati nell’armadio, d’altra parte nel caso non l’avesse fatto Hitomiko si sarebbe preoccupata.  
Scendendo le scale, Midorikawa notò che i corridoi erano deserti e non si udivano rumori. Sarebbe stato inquietante in altre circostante, ma in quei giorni non gli dispiaceva stare da solo il più a lungo possibile.  
Quando arrivò nella sala mensa, però, si accorse della presenza di Hitomiko, la quale stava terminando di tinteggiare l’ultima parete – con quella maglia giallo canarino che indossava si era quasi mimetizzata con il muro dipinto.  
Hitomiko udendo il rumore della porta richiudersi si voltò e lo salutò con un sorriso, dopo di che appoggiò sui giornali sistemati a terra il pennello e si diresse verso di lui.  
«Midorikawa, sono felice di vedere che sei uscito dalla tua camera. Gli altri hanno già finito di fare colazione, ora sono tutti fuori.» esclamò «Ieri sei salito subito dopo cena, ho pensato che stessi male».  
«Ero un po’ stanco.» affermò, ed era vero «… Ora sto meglio.» quella invece era una menzogna. La donna parve intuire che Ryuuji le aveva detto solamente una mezza – verità, ma si limitò a sospirare e accarezzargli i capelli con fare materno.  
Midorikawa si sentì protetto come il giorno in cui l’avevo trovato a vagare solo e confuso per la strada. Gli venne in mente che non l’aveva ancora ringraziata a dovere.  
«Volevo ringraziarti.» mormorò «Per avermi trovato… anzi, ri–trovato».  
Hitomiko gli sorrise e gli accarezzò di nuovo i capelli «Figurati… te lo dovevo.» sussurrò afflitta, poi la sua espressione divenne confusa «In che senso ri–trovato?».  
«Sì, è già successo, no? Mi hai trovato tu al parco la prima volta, quando avevo cinque anni».  
La donna si sistemò il colletto della giacca, sovrappensiero, poi scosse la testa «Ti sbagli, io sono arrivata dopo.» spiegò «È stato Fuusuke a trovarti, la prima volta. Ti eri nascosto sotto uno scivolo arrugginito e quando sono arrivata io, non volevi uscire da lì sotto. Anche lì, è stato Fuusuke a convincerti».  
Midorikawa la fissò, stordito, scoprendo che in realtà uno dei ricordi più nitidi che aveva era imperfetto, sbagliato. Hitomiko continuò a parlare «È per questo che ti ho messo in stanza con lui. Quando sei arrivato al Sun Garden, eri molto timido e avevi paura a fare amicizie. Stavi tutto il tempo accanto a Fuusuke, è lui che ti ha aiutato.» raccontò « _Strano_ , dirai. L’ho pensato anch’io, Fuusuke è sempre stato molto riservato, ma stranamente è riuscito ad aiutarti molto, gli sono grata per questo. Eri molto difficile da gestire, Ryuuji».  
Midorikawa continuò a fissarla, confuso, tentando di ricordare. «Grazie.» mormorò, alla fine.  
Lei gli sorrise, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, poi tornò a tinteggiare.  
Ryuuji decise allora di uscire all’aperto. Quando aprì la porta, si trovò davanti Maki.  
La ragazza gli afferrò una manica della maglia e lo tirò leggermente. « _Midori–chan_!» esclamò affettuosamente «Stavo cercando proprio te! Abbiamo organizzato una partita di calcio, vieni!».  
Midorikawa rabbrividì, ma Sumeragi sembrava così entusiasta che non riuscì a rifiutare di seguirla.  
Entrare nel campo da calcio e trovarsi a centrocampo fu meno traumatico di quanto avesse immaginato: anche la presenza degli ex giocatori della Prominence, della Diamond Dust e della Epsilon non lo avevano reso per nulla nervoso. Pensò allora che la sua paura per il calcio era del tutto infondata, poiché ora che si trovava lì, a correre e dribblare i continui tentativi di Nagumo di rubargli la palla, si sentiva semplicemente felice di poter giocare nuovamente a quello sport.  
La Aliea, la rivalità fra le squadre, l’odio che era nato tra di loro… _era tutto scomparso_.  
Una sorta di euforia lo faceva giocare anche meglio rispetto a quando era sotto l’influsso della pietra, si sentiva leggero, come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla.  
Quando Hiromu gli passò la palla, Midorikawa si trovò in una posizione perfetta per tirare in porta. Sentì il suono indistinto della voce di Nagumo che, dietro di lui, gli diceva che stava vendendo a riprendersi il pallone, ma a Ryuuji non importava, perché lui avrebbe sicuramente fatto goal prima.  
Alzò lo sguardò, fiducioso di trovare subito la traiettoria giusta, ma si bloccò pochi istanti prima di completare l’azione. Davanti a lui, Saginuma lo osservava tentando di capire dove avrebbe lanciato la palla, cosa che al contrario non accadde.  
Nagumo approfittò del suo momento di esitazione per entrare in scivolata e rubargli il pallone: Midorikawa quasi non se ne accorse, troppo occupato a fissare l’immagine di Desarm, che ora aveva preso il posto di Saginuma davanti alla porta.  
La testa iniziò a dolergli terribilmente mentre nella sua mente continuavano a comparire immagini sbiadite: un paesaggio innevato, l’Inazuma Eleven, l’Eternal Blizard di Shirou Fubuki e lo sguardo severo di Desarm mentre lo avvisava che ormai lui e la sua squadra non servivano più, che erano una delusione.  
Saginuma fece un passo avanti, notando l’atteggiamento strano di Ryuuji, ma quest’ultimo indietreggiò e raggiunse il bordo campo. Maki gli si avvicinò chiedendogli se fosse tutto a posto e lui annuì stancamente.  
«Mi è solo venuto un po’ di mal di testa.» spiegò. Sentì Nagumo borbottare qualcosa riguardo al fatto che non sapesse perdere. Netsuha, che era accanto a lui, gli tirò uno scappellotto, rimproverandolo, ma Ryuuji non riuscì a sentire bene il resto della conversazione.  
Sumeragi lo guardò, apprensiva. «Vuoi che ti accompagni?» domandò.  
Midorikawa scosse la testa con veemenza. Iniziava ad avere il respiro pesante, come se fosse a corto d’ossigeno e il suo unico desiderio era raggiungere la sua stanza.  
Quando riuscì a liberarsi di Maki, uscì dal campo e iniziò a incamminarsi verso l’ingresso dell’orfanotrofio. Sentì ancora le voci di Netsuha e Nagumo che discutevano, ma nuovamente non riuscì a capire cosa si stessero dicendo.  
Le uniche parole che riusciva a sentire erano quelle di Desarm.

  
“ _Dovresti saperlo, Reize, cosa accade ai perdenti. A quelli che non servono più.”_  
 


End file.
